With the development of the Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Displays (TFT-LCDs) and the improvement of industrial technology, liquid crystal display technology has taken the place of Cathode Ray Tube (CRT) display technology and dominates the display field in the daily life. With development of the stereoscopic display technology, improving the display quality becomes more and more important, such as reducing color cast, reducing stereoscopic cross-talk and picture blink, increasing visual angle, and so on.
Advanced Super Dimension Switch (ADS) liquid crystal display technology has become a mainstream technology. The ADS is core technology of in-plane electric field type wide-viewing-angle displays. In the ADS technology, a multi-dimensional electric field is formed with both an electric field produced at edges of slit electrodes on the same plane and an electric field produced between a slit electrode layer and a plate electrode layer, so that liquid crystal molecules at all orientations, which are located directly above the slit electrodes and between the slit electrodes in a liquid crystal cell, can be rotated and aligned, which enhances the work efficiency of liquid crystals and increases light transmittance. The ADS technology can improve the picture quality of TFT-LCDs and has advantages of high definition, high transmissivity, low power consumption, wide viewing angles, high opening ratio, low chromatic aberration, no push Mura, etc. This technology is widely used in the display screens of senior-level mobile phone, mobile production, television set and the like. A color filter, which has a significant effect in display quality, is an indispensable component of a liquid crystal display panel. FIG. 1 is a view schematically illustrating a liquid crystal display panel in conventional technology. As shown in FIG. 1, the display panel comprises a color filter substrate 11, an array substrate 12 and a liquid crystal layer 13 disposed between the color filter substrate 11 and the array substrate 12. A spacer 110 is disposed on the color filter substrate 11. The height of the spacer 110, designed according to demand, is about 2-3 μm. The spacer is used to maintain the cell gap between the substrates and prevent abnormal display caused by deformation of the liquid crystal. In conventional technology, the spacer used to maintain the cell gap is fabricated by photolithography. The process for fabricating the spacer comprises steps of coating a photosensitive material on surface of the color filter substrate and forming the spacer by exposure and development. Currently, in the process for fabricating the spacer, the photoresist is typically patterned by exposure via a gray mask or semitransparent mask. Because the hardness of the resin material constituting the photoresist is low, the spacer fabricated by conventional technology is prone to be broken. Thus, the broken spacer can not provide support for the substrates, and the liquid crystals surrounding the broken spacer are deformed. As a result, the degraded display, even abnormal display, occurs in the liquid crystals display.